Breathe Of Life
by Moon Witch '96
Summary: Drabble series... A story of moments in the world of the Snow White And The Huntsman. Tells both past, present and future, no concrete story line, just the muse speaking. Please Read and Review.
1. Justice

**Justice**

He knew not why he placed his lips against her's. Perhaps it was because it was right in the moment of staring at her snow white face... Of looking at the shape of her nose, the way her cheek was soft against his rough fingers, finger tips that had been tainted by blood. Perhaps it was because he saw his wife in her deathly form... Perhaps it was because she was Snow. All he knew was that he touched her, felt a spark of something between them even if she was dead, even if she was cold as her namesake, even if she was never his to touch..

He felt something inside him fall to her lifeless body, and Eric the huntsman felt his heart feel lighter because of it, yet heavier. The young woman bellow him would hold whatever had fallen for as long as he lived his wretched life. His eyes took in her face for once last time, and he felt the tears that had fallen onto her face increase the longer he looked at her. He left her then, feeling as if he could not breathe, feeling as if he himself should be laid next to her, left to die along her side. He knew that he did not deserve such a place.

"By the heaven's light..."he mummered as he walked on, heading to where he knew not, just far away from the body that tethered him to the earth.

She had been hope. His hope and the one who had breathed life into his worthless carcase. She had been innocent and she had been beautiful, in truth, even as he remembered the color of her eyes and the red of her lips, he felt nothing but light and warmth. Snow White, the true Queen of this rotten land had made feel alive for the briefest of moments as he had run by her side.

With that single kiss that he had stolen from her cold lips, he felt shamed and sorrow and more than he could name... He felt as he stared at the stars above him,(not knowing how he had come to be outside) he felt that the world had lost life itself the moment her eyes had closed. The world, along with him were lost, doomed to whatever that old hag would bring within her grip of death and flame. He would accept it, he supposed, along with his death and hoped to be able to bow before Snow in heaven for just a moment, before he fell to hell. To see her and be on his knees before her in all her glory as Queen of the Angels would be the only justice he would ask for all the suffering his life had brought him.


	2. Mirror

**Mirror**

Snow White breathed again, feeling a single tear fall from her eye, travel down her cheek where Eric the Huntsman had held her. The darkness and peace of death faded as each breathe slipped past her lips, and she felt blinded by the stark white light that came with her new life. She felt no more tears slip past her eyes, thinking that perhaps it was best, as she felt that she had no more tears to shed over Ravenna's life. It was a life so much like her own, she thought, a life that started in blood and a face that was thought ideal for their people... She felt pity for the woman who had lost everything and been destroyed inside because of it.

She felt sorrow for the woman who would have been her reflection.


	3. The Woman In The Cell

**The Woman In The Cell**

She was eight today.

It was strange to think, Snow White thought, looking up and clutching her crude straw dolls to her chest. She leaned against the cold wall, hiding behind her bed so that that Watching man wouldn't stare at her, letting her long legs peak out from the bed so as she wouldn't raise any alarms. The sun seemed really bright today, she thought, looking out the single, thin window her cell had. And the sea, she thought with an almost smile, the sea was loud, and its spray, well, she could _almost_ feel it against her skin. The dank of the cell wasn't nearly as bad she knew it could be, and though she felt the cold of winter outside, she could imagine warmth inside her just for today.

It was one of the best days she had ever had since the year her father had damned them all.

Snow felt no tears of either anger nor sorrow come to her at this point with that thought. She had hated her father in the first hours of this nightmare. She still hated him. He had fallen for a witch, he had left his kingdom to ruin. And, in the process, had made her live through this. And because of him she would stay here until she died. It was with that thought that their was a commotion outside her cell. It wasn't the first, in fact, it one of many commotions that had sounded outside her cell since she had been thrown here, but it was the first one in a very long time.

Snow ran to her cell door, looking out at an angle to see the cell the woman was being thrown into, watching with a careful stillness as the Queen's men amour clanged against the stone floors, and a young woman thrashed and screamed loudly in their tight grip.

"LONG LIVE THE DUKE! IN HONOR OF THE KING!"she spat at the guards, her head held high.

It was then that the blonde man, the Queen's brother, the Watching man, slapped the woman across her face.

"Hush your smut spoken mouth."said the Watching man, stepping aside to let the guards throw her in the cell, the lock shutting shut with a loud forbidding click that made Snow whimper softly.

The Watching man's pale eyes flickered to her with the sound, and Snow flinched back as he stared, his eyes lingering longingly on her in a way she did not understand, nor cared to. She just wanted him to leave, and when she did she breathed a sigh, watching with interest as her fellow captive screamed and thrashed against the wooden door. Snow was hesitant to speak, but knew that the young woman would be the only one she would speak to in a long time, and the only person she would see other than the Watching man and the faceless guards.

"You should stop screaming you know, it will only tire you."shouted out Snow as quietly as she could, speaking from experience.

The young woman's screams stopped, and with a rustle of movement she was suddenly right at the cell door, peaking through the small bared window with wide dark eyes. She was beautiful thought Snow. Her hair was as red as the sun at dusk, and her face was open type of beauty that was shared with the whole world. To Snow, she looked like her mother. When the woman's dark eyes found Snow, she let out a small gasp, and they watered with tears as she saw her.

The woman herself couldn't help but feel a frightening sort of joy and horror as she caught sight of the small, soot covered figure clutching at the bars a little ways away from her. She knew the face in front of her well, and she could see the beauty, even through the filth. She had only seen the child once, out ridding, and had caught a glimpse of the her when the girl had snuck out of the castle. The woman had been frozen as she looked at that little girl a little bit over four years ago. She had never been stricken still before, but the little girl playing in the setting sun, dancing through the field like a specter had moved with a grace and gait that was unworldly had made her still and hushed... The White Stag prancing around her had helped with that, and the woman had loved her since that moment on, just as the rest of the kingdom. The little girl was the Princess Snow White. She was alive, and it shook her to the core. The woman felt as if she could breathe again, and she wished she could touch the child to make all of this that more real.

"Princess Snow White."said the woman softly, a kind of ache in her voice.

Snow blinked, staring at the woman. It was the first time for almost a year that her name had been spoken aloud, and it made her feel strange. The woman let out a startled laugh, her hand reaching out as if to touch her, stopping only when her shoulder touched her cell door. Snow said nothing, and only gave the woman a nod.

"Your alive, oh, how wonderful, the Duke and his son will be so happy if they were to hear."said the woman.

"The Duke? William? Their alive?"asked Snow, pushing herself against the bars, speaking urgently.

The woman smiled, tears dripping out of her eyes freely.

"They fight in your father's name my dear Princess, and in honor of you."

Snow took this in with a hot, dizzying sort of joy running through her. She rested her head against the bars of her cell door, and like the woman let out a startled laugh of happiness. She took deep even breathes, and looked up at the woman with fright as the grinding of the guards' amour sounded. The woman, looked at her frighten eyes and smiled softly.

"Fear not my Princess, and pray for your kingdom, pray for a day when the light of our Lord can grace this sinful place once again."said the woman.

The guards came quickly, as did the always, the Watching man with them as they took the still struggling woman out of the cell. In a rush of movement, the woman broke free of their hold and ran to Snow, reaching. Snow reached out as well, and through the bars, the both managed a sort of embrace.

"I love you, I love you my princess, I hope that you can find happiness."whispered the woman, kissing her on the cheek as Snow had pressed her face against the bars.

With a yelp, the woman was dragged back by her beautiful hair, courtesy of the Watching man.

"What's your name?"screamed out Snow, still reaching for the woman as she reached for her, tears beginning to fall from her face.

The woman smiled and as she was dragged away to her death, she answered Snow:

"Sarah."

* * *

**AN: I do not, in any shape or form own rights to Snow White and the Huntsman, that belongs to its respected movie company, ect.**

**Okay, before anyone wonders, I did not mention Finn's name solely because Snow White is Eight, and as an eight year old she would sort of monster-fy anything that was seen as bad to her, hence the Watching man. Sarah's death in the film is never really explained (or I forgot how she died all together, sorry, I've only seen the film once!) and I thought it be interesting if she had met Snow before. The whole White Stag appearing with Snow? I figure he would have come to her before, when she was younger. *Shurgs* Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**~Peace,**

**Moon Witch**


	4. Vague Shapes

**Vague Shapes**

He could still remember how her eyes looked when she smiled. Over the years, William had forgotten her face. He felt guilty for that, forgetting her beautiful face. He maybe remembered the shape of her lips in his dreams, the curve of her brow, or the freckles that littered across the bridge of her nose. But, she had been gone for so long, and the thing he had loved the most had been her eyes. The large, striking eyes that had hypnotized him even then. Her iris had always caught the light just right, the color of canopy of the trees in the summer one moment, or the color of the skies on the perfect day in the next. They would crinkle, just a little, and their light would make him freeze at the sheer brilliance and the tightness in his chest...

It was one of the vague shapes of her that filled both his dreams and nightmares.


End file.
